b 1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to watch bands and, more particularly, to watch bands capable of functioning as a billfold or purse.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various wrist bands have been used in the past for conveniently carrying currency or other various objects on a user's wrist. One problem with such wrist bands is that they do not allow paper currency to be stored and carried in a longitudinally aligned, flat position inside the wrist band for easy retrieval. Another problem with such wrist bands is that the main pocket which holds the currency does not automatically close when the wrist band is worn around the wrist. A further problem with such wrist bands, is that they do not allow keys and currency to be stored and carried simultaneously.
In Cline, U.S. Pat. No. 2,400,222, a concealing wrist purse is disclosed comprising a flexible band having an interior pocket with a zipper closing means. The wrist purse includes a loop formed on the outer surface of the band which is capable of engaging one side pintle of a wrist watch. An elongated tongue having a stiff tip is attached on the opposite side of the flexible band which can be looped around the opposite side pintle of the wrist watch to hold the wrist watch on the band. One obvious problem with such a wrist purse is that it is relatively complex and expensive to manufacture. Another problem with the wrist purse disclosed in Cline is that due to its design, the opening to the pocket is limited to the area between the tongue and the buckle. As a result, the pocket is relatively narrow and short which makes storage of larger objects therein, such as currency, difficult.